


Are We Lost?

by periwren



Series: Based from Thomas's videos [2]
Category: Sanders Sides, Sanders sides web series, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF, vines - Fandom
Genre: CAR TRIP, Logic is not amused, Patton is gullible, Short Story, narrating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwren/pseuds/periwren
Summary: Remake of the vine Thomas made in the car with his parents.





	Are We Lost?

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea that came about after Thomas posted his latest YouTube video.

The four sanders sides were in the car heading off on their planned holiday. 

Logic was making good time as he travelled down the motorway, despite the slight drizzle of rain. But they had been in the car for hours. 

Patton in the front passenger seat was starting to dose off. 

In the back Princey was getting bored. Even Anxiety had had enough of listening to his music and was just sitting quietly watching the scenery go by. 

Princey couldn't take it anymore. 

Suddenly he said "And that's when they became horribly lost." 

Patton immediately jerked awake, "Are we lost?"

"No." replied Logic.

" - he lied." narrated Princey.

"Stop it." 

Anxiety giggled. 

"But are we really lost?" asked Patton.

" _No._ " insisted Logic. 

There was silence in the car once more until;

"The driver breathed a sigh of relief because the rest of the occupants within the car had believed his lie; it had bought him some time as he desperately tried to figure out where they were," narrated Princey again.

"Logic if you're lost pull over and I'll get out the GPS and take over," said Patton. 

"I'm  _not_ lost. Princey stop narrating people's lives." cried Logic in exasperation. 

"How will our hero's ever get out of this harrowing situation alive!" 

"Please just stop." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am also going on a short trip, I don't know if I will get a chance to update my chapter fics while away but will do so as soon as I get back.


End file.
